


Atta-Boy!

by Sweetsugarmouse



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel lives, But he's Thirsty too, Couch Sex, Deepthroating, Fanboy! Rhys, Good Dad Jack, Hopeful Ending, Hyperion CEO Handsome Jack (Borderlands), I just Thought I should Warn There is a lot of Swearing in This, In Your Face Hugo, Jack Lives, Jack being Jack, Jack is a Good Kisser, Jack is an asshole, Jack's Wife is Still Dead, Kissing, M/M, No Aftercare, No Fluff, Promotions, Sort Of, Swearing, Thirsty Rhys (Borderlands), change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsugarmouse/pseuds/Sweetsugarmouse
Summary: Rhys jolts and narrowly avoids spilling hot coffee down his arm. He nearly does so again when Handsome Jack unexpectedly throws some kind of hand held device into his arms.“Here, fix that up for me would you buttercup?” He’s barely even looking at Rhys. “Just take all the crap off it and scrub it clean for me, I’d do it myself but-” while glaring at Henderson who has gone very pale and sweaty in the face of their dangerous boss he finishes, “I have more important things to take care of.”
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	Atta-Boy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hay look jumped on the Rhack bandwagon like five years too late. I thought I'd add my contribution anyway after this popped into my head and wouldn't leave.
> 
> In this universe Jack never died and is still the CEO of Hyperion, Rhys works in IT or something like it instead of propaganda because the plot more sense that way. 
> 
> Spoiler alert! seriously if you don't want to know any of the plot going in don't read this next bit.  
> (I got this idea from a Reddit story in talesfromtechsupport or something related to that. Basically a guy fixes a computer for his bad tempered/rude boss and finds some old files stuck in the depths of its memory banks, he saves them to the desktop even though officially he is supposed to delete stuff like that and hands it back. His boss and his boss's wife come to him in tears and thank him for finding and saving the only remaining photos of their son who died at age four, his boss sends out a company email praising him and the guy has to take a break to calm down from all the "Atta boy!" emails he gets. This fic is that story but with Rhys as the IT guy, Jack as the asshole boss and Angel as the teary family member, her mother is the one in the photos. Oh and I'm fairly sure that the original guy from the story didn't get fucked by his boss afterwards but this is a fanfiction so...)

One of the best (and if he was being honest with himself; worst) points of Rhys’s job was the occasional visits from Handsome Jack himself to their lowly tech department. Rhys had always admired Jack, in fact the man was one of the reasons he wanted to work at Hyperion (he wasn’t obsessed Vaughn shut up) and the rare visits from the CEO were as expected; both exhilarating and pants-shittingly terrifying at the same time.

The famous hero was everything his propaganda promised, broad shouldered, handsome, quick as a whip and absolutely bat-shit insane. Rhys nearly walked into a door the first time he’d seen him in person, he looked exactly like the posters Rhys had over his bed; shit he was even dressed the same.

Because Handsome Jack has spent many years on Helios; starting out as a common code monkey and clawing his way up through the ranks (occasionally murdering the competition as he went) the CEO felt completely comfortable not only making odd and numerous announcements on the PA system but simply waltzing into any and all departments at any time of day to command his worker’s attention.

Rhys would bet good money that the only reason the man came to see them in person rather than have some lackey do it for him was so he could savour the sound of an entire room of professional adults collectively pissing themselves when he walked in.

Today it seemed they were graced with a visit.

Even if Rhys had somehow missed the sounds of Handsome Jack verbally reaming someone from down the hall he probably would have still known the CEO was in his department today just from the way his colleagues were all squirming and cringing in their office chairs like they were each being held at gunpoint (an unfortunately likely possibility working at Hyperion.)

Rhys slinks in quietly with his fresh coffee in hand and keeps one eye on his bosses back. Unlucky for him his head of department and the CEO are standing very close to his desk so he curls in on himself as he walks in an effort to look small and unimportant.

“- **that about right Henderson! What the hell do I pay you for**?”

It sounds like he’s just missed the brunt of Jack’s tirade but that doesn’t mean the man can’t take a sudden turn for the homicidal, Rhys has seen it enough times to know that a simple bollocking from Handsome Jack can very quickly become a bullet between the eyes .

“Sir! My deepest apology-“

“Yeah, yeah, fucking whatever” Jack cuts off the department head’s grovelling and whips around to face Rhys.

Rhys jolts and narrowly avoids spilling hot coffee down his arm. He nearly does so again when Handsome Jack unexpectedly throws some kind of hand held device into his arms.

“Here, fix that up for me would you buttercup?” He’s barely even looking at Rhys. “Just take all the crap off it and scrub it clean for me, I’d do it myself but-” while glaring at Henderson who has gone very pale and sweaty in the face of their dangerous boss he finishes, “I have more important things to take care of.”

He stomps out of the room and everyone except Rhys breathes and audible sound of relief.

“I…”

“You heard him Rhys!” snaps Henderson, suddenly braver now that the threat was gone “get to it!”

Rhys buttons his lip and sits down.

On one hand he was honoured to be doing work specifically given to him by Handsome Jack, on the other hand he already had a workload to finish and if he messed either thing up there was a chance that Henderson and Handsome Jack would both be after his balls on a block.

He sighs and decides that the CEO’s task is first priority. At least Henderson would only shout at him for turning in work late, Jack might throw him out of an airlock.

Some examination tells him that the device is a very out of date entertainment unit, the kind you give to bored children that plays music, games and audio books. The corners are dinged and bashed, the purple-ish silver paint is scratched and covered in frayed and faded stickers of what might have been unicorns but were now pink sticky marks.

Rhys wonders what on Pandora a man like Handsome Jack would be doing with such a thing but then remembers his hero’s diamond steed named “Butt-stallion” and decides it’s best not to question it.

When switching the entertainment unit on the problem is immediately obvious. The screen flickers and blips with multiple pop-ups and viruses that just seem to pile up one after another, it also looks like someone tried to gut the original programming and jam in some of their own, it’s a god-damn mess.

He takes a fortifying sip of his coffee, cleaning this up was going to take a long time… oh well, he likes a challenge.

Seven whole hours later and the device is mostly fixed, Rhys almost wants to cry. Before doing his final scrub to take everything back to factory settings he finds a small series of sub-folders that shouldn’t be there. He opens them up to check and finds that the last folder contains 22 images; seemingly taken with the devices camera feature and each has an obnoxious preset boarder of hearts or flowers, he sifts through them quickly.

The first few are pictures of out of frame stuffed animals and one that looks like an accidental thumb photo, next are selfies of a young girl about four or five years old at most with very pale skin and dark black hear, presumably the owner of the unit. Next are pictures of the girl with a beautiful dark-haired lady who could only be her mother and what Rhys sees after that makes him almost fumble the unit in shock.

Handsome Jack, not the one Rhys knew as his boss with a fierce scowl and the mask, but the original smooth skinned, caramel haired, truly very handsome Jack; was smiling out of the screen at him.

Rhys knew it was Jack and not a body double, after years of staring at the man’s image he could just tell, which is what made the contents of the photos so baffling. The normally murderous man was smiling warmly, sometimes with his arm around the lady and sometimes with all three of them in the shot; squeezed together like a family photo.

Except that Handsome Jack didn’t have a family, he was a notorious lone wolf, concentrating all his energy on the business and sleeping with countless PA’s and rivals before “letting them down easy” with a wink and metaphorical boot out the door.

Well, actually, there was a rumour that Jack did have a wife at one time. There was also a rumour that anyone who mentioned his having a wife soon found themselves being chocked slowly to death by Jack’s own two hands. The truth of ether of these rumours is unclear but the general consensus was that for your own safety you should not mention any of Jacks relationships, existing or otherwise.

Rhys was gobsmacked, maybe these pictures were of Jack with a niece or a sister but something about the way they were all holding and looking at each other screamed “Jack’s secret family!” and poor Rhys didn’t know what to do with that information.

His first instinct was to scrub it out along with everything else, there was probably a good reason why no one had ever heard of Handsome Jack’s family and if Jack found out Rhys saw these there was no telling what his reaction might be, strangulation sounded like the most likely outcome. That being said; if these photos were important and Jack discovered that Rhys deleted them… well, an even more violent death was no doubt on the horizon. Really he was left with two options, delete the images and maybe die, or don’t delete the images and still maybe die. In many ways Rhys was already screwed.

After stewing for a while Rhys finally decides to save the pictures. He assumes that the images are personal and he just doesn’t feel good about deleting them, perhaps Jack is doing one of his “idiot tests” to try and weed him out of the tech department and put them there deliberately. Whatever the case he re-sets the rest of entertainment unit back to factory settings and saves the images in a new file on the desktop called “saved photos.”

He hands it off to Jack’s moody secretary and goes home to drown his sorrows in cheep beer.

The next day Rhys flinches at every little announcement or slight shout from his boss. There was no word yet on whether he had done the right thing or if he was about to be sent on an early “retirement” into space, knowing how Handsome Jack operated it might be days before he got an answer. Or not.

“RHYS!” Henderson screams from his doorway.

Rhys spins around so fast he bangs his knee off the desk and doubles over in pain.

“Ah-ow! Yes?” he asks meekly.

“Get down to Handsome Jack’s office right now! He wants to see you.”

His stomach rolls and all the blood drains from his face, “I, what? Why?”

“NOW!” is the only answer he gets and so he bolts out of the door in haste.

He power walks down the halls and onto a lift, its only when he’s outside of Handsome Jacks office; wheezing like a pack a day smoker; that he realises he might have just rushed to his death and maybe he could have meandered a while just to draft a last will.

The secretary waves him through and he steps into the most spacious and lavish office he’s ever seen.

There are a couple of giant potted ferns and a large couch littered with pillows, a towering marble statue of Handsome Jack standing on a bandits corpse sits ominously behind the couch with the face glaring down at whoever might be sitting there, the majority of the office is an empty space of plush carpet with a raised plinth like section in the centre and then a desk on top; behind which is the most impressive planet side view on probably all of Helios and it bathes the room in an eerie purple-blue light. Rhys hardily has time to marvel at the perks of being a CEO because said CEO is standing at his desk with a slender young woman with black hair covering half of her pretty face and tattoos down one arm, the both of them stop talking when he walks in and start staring at him.

Rhys walks slowly towards the desk, legs wobbling with each awful step across the stupidly long floor.

“You Rhys?” Asks Jack; with a slight tick of his arched eyebrow.

Rhys nearly chokes on his own spit because his hero (who also happens to be a dangerous murderer) is looking right at him with his famous heterochromic gaze, one apple green eye and the other a dreamy sky blue, his brown hair is streaked with attractive strands of gray and swept back in a coif that Rhys would do just about anything to run his fingers through, his jaw is just as strong and angular as it always looked on his posters and those rare glimpses Rhys would get of him storming around the station.

“I-uh, yes, I’m Rhys.”

Jack leans forward, his expression pinched like he’s trying to remember something. “You’re the guy I asked to fix the unit?”

Rhys can only nod dumbly and is vaguely aware of the young woman to his right rolling her eyes in the CEO’s direction.

“I told you to scrub it, you left these pictures on” Jack states.

Rhys’s mouth goes dryer than Pandora’s desert and he stammers awkwardly “Y-yes, they looked important so I, I thought you might… want… them.” He‘s literally shaking in his skag skin boots as Jack continues to stare at him.

“Dad that’s enough.” Says the woman, Rhys turns to look at her face for the first time and feels his echo-eye practically short-circuit as his brain registers the fact that not only was this woman the dark haired girl from the photos but she had indeed just called Handsome Jack “Dad.”

“Angel-” begins Jack; but the woman “Angel” silences him with a scowl and a pout that has Handsome Jack pouting back and slumping in his seat like a scolded school boy. Rhys watches the interaction with a slack jawed expression that he tried to quickly shake off when Angel turned to smile kindly at him.

“I’m sorry about him, he’s paranoid.”

Rhys starts to nod but stops when he sees Jack glaring at him.

“I’m also sorry that before we talk further I have to ensure that you haven’t told; and have no plans to tell anyone about me or the pictures. I’m sure you can understand why the knowledge that Jack has a daughter might be used against him and-”

Rhys is cautiously watching Jack from the corner of his eye while Angel talks and when the man’s arm moves in a manner that might tell of him reaching for a gun Rhys panics and cuts Angel off with a stumbling defence.

“No I haven’t! I didn’t tell anyone! I didn’t even know what I saw and I, I, I, I, I,I-”

Jack; who had been doing a good job of glowering menacingly; suddenly snickers and then breaks into a full fit of laughter, head thrown back he pounds his fist on the desk and rocks around in his chair. His daughter looks less than amused but also doesn’t seem very surprised or alarmed by his outburst of hysterics.

“Oh Rhysie!” Jack eventually exclaims and Rhys’s heart jolts at the pet name. “I’ve heard some panicked begging in my time but hoo!” He wipes an imaginary tear from his eye “that was just beautiful cupcake.”

Angel clears her throat “Are you happy now dad? He says he didn’t tell anyone and I have a feeling that he isn’t going to either” she says this with a sort of dry amusement and if Rhys wasn’t so relieved to still be alive he might be embarrassed by how pathetic he had sounded.

“Yeah, I’m happy pumpkin” Jack looks at his screen and then grins up at Rhys; still swivelling gleefully in his chair while Rhys stands and sweats bullets.

“Rhys Strongfork, a loyal employee, came here straight out of college, no bandit or vault hunter affiliations, turns in his work on time, has bought A-lot of my merchandise” he winks and Rhys actually squeaks in embarrassment but Jack continues. “Was passed up for a promotion and filed a complaint against one Hugo Vasquez, claiming he stole your work to use as his own… hum, that name sounds familiar… oh well I’m sure it’ll come to me, and you are one of only seven people to survive an echo-eye operation without permanent brain damage” he whistles “you’re a tough little cookie aren’t you Rhysie?” His grin widens and Rhys can tell from Angel’s expression that they have already been over his background when he wasn’t here but now Jack enjoying making him squirm.

There is a slightly awkward pause and Rhys thinks he might have been meant to answer that last question after all.

“I-”

Jack cuts him off, “I like you Rhys.”

Again he lets the silence hang awkwardly for a moment.

“Uh-thank you?” Rhys rubs his neck and blushes under Jacks smirking.

“Normally I’d be pissed at you not doing exactly as I asked but in this case it worked out for the best. You showed real imitative kid and we… and I, well I…”

Angel scoffs at her father and walks up to Rhys.

“What Jack is trying to say is thank you. We thought that all of the pictures of my mother were destroyed, I completely forgot about those ones I had taken and… seeing them again, having photos of us all together…” Her eyes well with tears, her gaze swimming with warmth and Rhys feels a squirming in the pit of his stomach with all that gratitude being directing his way. He sees Jack’s throat bob as the man strokes a hand over his chin and thinks that his boss must be equally affected with emotion but doing his best to hide it.

Angel suddenly wraps her arms around him and squeezes softly, she snuffles slightly next to his ear. Rhys gingerly returns the hug and pets her bare shoulder in what he hopes is a non creepy way and doesn’t even dare to look in Jacks direction.

Angel releases him with another little snuffle and wipes away tears, “we really can’t thank enough Rhys.”

“Oh, it was nothing, happy to help.” He feels his cheeks glowing pink and smiles bashfully.

Jack clears his throat loudly “Well I think that’s enough of that don’t you cupcakes?”

Angels rolls her eyes and continues to smile at Rhys. Jack claps his hands together and swings himself dramatically out of his chair.

“Now that we’ve established how very… er… grateful we are to you Rhysie, what would like?”

Rhys blinks in confusion and unconsciously licks his dry lips as his boss steps ever closer, “huh? What?”

“Your reward cupcake! For helping us out, what would you like? A promotion? A raise? A sworn enemy thrown out of the airlock? Whatever you like it’s yours.”

Jack wraps a strong arm around his shoulders and Rhys fights off a breathy gasp at the contact. He can feel the warmth of Jack’s big strong hand through his shirt and the way the man’s thumb starts rubbing at Rhys’s arm gives him tingles, he’s also close enough to smell a smoky hint of his boss’s cologne and his dry mouth suddenly starts to water.

“Oh! how about this. You can have Henderson’s job, that guys been a serious pain in my ass lately and I’ve been thinking about replacing him anyway. I know! We can even make a big old announcement about it, get you the recognition you deserve huh kiddo?”

Rhys stagers against Handsome Jack’s side as the man talks mostly to himself and leads him to stand in front of a small screen, he presses a button and the screen lights up with multiple views from security cameras.

He clears his throat unnecessarily “Hem* Attention peons!”

Rhys terns bright pink and shrinks in on himself when he realises that he’s being broadcast on every announcement screen on the station; standing next to Handsome Jack. No, not just standing next to but being one arm bro hugged like they were old buddies from college, Vaughn was probably seeing this and having a heart attack, Vasquez too.

“This!” he squeezes and shakes Rhys in his half embrace “is your new head of the technology and… what’s it called? Ah whatever–of the tech department, Henderson you’re out, you have ten minutes to pack up your shit and leave before I personally send your sad, sorry ass into space, in the mean time; everybody say hi to Rhys! Say hi Rhys!”

Rhys awkwardly waves one hand. “Hi” his voice cracks a little.

“Take note everyone, Rhysie here is everything you losers should be aspiring to be, he’s smart he’s loyal he’s…… not bad to look at if I’m being honest.” Rhys shivers all the way down to his toes as his boss casually checks him out for a second before shaking his head and continuing.

“Anyway, the point is that Rhysie here did good and good things get rewarded, you’d all do well to remember that before you go around cutting corners and generally being a giant thorn in my ass like you usual are, oh and in case you’re just burning to know what exactly it is that Rhys here did to get into my generous good graces; tough shit! It’s top secrete and not only will I cut off his balls if he ever mentions it to anyone but I will gladly cut off the balls of anyone who dares to ask; SO DON’T BOTHER!”

Jack had been griping so hard on Rhys’s arm during his whole ball-cutting rant that Rhys was sure to have a very large Handsome Jack hand print bruise to show off before long. In his typical alarming change of mood the CEO suddenly loosens his grasp and places his hand gently on Rhys’s nape instead; he smiles charmingly into the screen as if he hadn’t just been screaming threats and insults.

“Alright, everyone get back to work, meanwhile I’m going to give this tall drink of water” he trails his hand slowly all the way down Rhys’s spine, “a little run down on what other perks of the job might be coming his way.”

He pinches Rhys hard on the on the arse and Rhys squeaks, loudly.

Jack throws his head back laughing and shuts the broadcast off; though not before the entire station gets a look at Rhys; red in the face and wearing an expression like he wants to throw himself off a cliff.

“Oh Rhys-cake! You’re a fucking riot you know that?”

The sound of Angel clearing her throat from the corner of the room has them both turning around but doesn’t deter Jacks snickering.

“I’m going to head out before I throw up.” She quirks a disproving eyebrow at her father and Rhys is momentarily struck by just how much she resembles Jack when she does it, considering she looks and acts nothing like him he was beginning to wonder if the two were really related or if this entire scenario was a hallucination. To be fair it still could be.

“Will you two be alright on your own?” Angel directs this question mostly at Rhys and gives him a look like she’s willing to pry him from Jacks hands if he so much as blinks the word please.

“Oh we’ll be fine” Jack answers for him. “And well; seeing as how Rhysie here has bought so, so much of yours truly’s merchandise I thought he might want an autograph.”

Rhys’s face flames hotter at the mention of his Handsome Jack collection, some of it being cheesy (plushes, mugs, inspirational quote calendars) and others very “not safe for work.” But none of the blushing he’s done so far today compares to how red he goes when Jack moves his lips up to Rhys’s ear, so close that his nose brushes against his cheek and whispers, “ _would_ you like an autograph **kitten**?”

The pet name does not pass go, it rushes straight for Rhys’s dick. He isn’t sure what noise he makes in response because all the blood is thundering past his ears but he feels the breath leave is body and sees Jack’s pupils blow wide like a cat that’s spotted a stupid mouse.

“Oh… I think that was a yes” Jack purrs and smoothes his fingers down Rhys’s red tie.

Rhys stares into his idols eyes, blue and green glowing brightly in the dim light of the office, he can see the clear colour contrast in the man’s tan skin where it joins his paler toned mask, it makes him want to reach out and touch, to actually feel the man whose posters he’s spattered with cum while gazing at this very face.

“Jack…” he mutters reverently and slides his hands tentatively up the man’s leather jacketed biceps.

Jack smirks, his ego thoroughly stroked, “That’s my name baby.” He says wryly.

“You’re both disgusting” Angel scoffs. She turns and leaves quickly through the privet exit to Jack’s office before she has to witness her father bonking one of his biggest fans. Really, some of the things she’d seen in Rhys’s purchase history were enough to send her screaming for the eye bleach. She hoped that Rhys being so obviously smitten would keep Jack from murdering him; at least for now, despite his disturbing obsessing with her dad he seemed like a good guy.

Neither man paid much attention as the doors hissed closed behind her.

“What do you want then pumpkin?” Jack plants his palm on Rhys’s chest and starts walking him backwards towards the couch.

“Eah?” Rhys asks unintelligibly, his eyes are locked on the gentle bow of Jack’s lips.

“Come on, you must have some fantasies knocking around that fanboy head of yours. What do you want? to suck my dick?”

Rhys squeaks.

“You’ve been glancing at my hands a lot, you want my fingers in you **kitten**?”

Rhys moans.

“How about I bend you over and slide my big fat cock inside you? Would you like that?”

Whatever noise Rhys might have made at that gets cut off when his legs hit the edge of the couch and he falls ungracefully backwards into a pile of cushions with a loud “oof.”

Jack crawls over the top of him, caging him, pinning him down.

“Come on Rhysie, give me a clue here.”

Rhys can hardly believe his luck, before now Jack didn’t even acknowledge his existence. He was just another drone, another cog in the corporate wheel. Now Jack was staring down at him like he was the most desirable thing he’d ever seen.

“I… well, all of the above?” Rhys asks hopefully.

Jack’s smile is all teeth, “that’s what I like to hear, how about we start with…”He leans down, blotting out the light and presses their mouths together.

It’s not at all how Rhys imagined Jack would kiss. There are no frantic efforts to deepen it, no painful snap of teeth drawing blood, it’s all softness against his lips and hot swipes of tongue teasing him open.

He melts against the couch, it’s not what he was expecting, it was even better.

He hears a rustling and feels his work trousers being pulled down to his thighs along with his briefs. His hard cock flops onto his navel, untouched and already throbbing.

Jack pulls away, fishing for something in his inner jacket pocket. Rhys is surprised to see him pull out lube and condoms.

It must show on his face because Jack winks down at him. “Always be prepared cupcake” he leaves the condoms on the back of the couch and spreads the lube generously on his fingers. “You never know when you might want to fuck someone. Right, where were we?”

He kisses Rhys again; deeper this time and slides one long finger into him. Rhys gasps into his mouth and holds him by different parts of his many layers of clothes. Jack slips his finger in and out and relishes the pleasured huffs coming from Rhys’s mouth, one finger becomes two and with a strategic crook of his fingertips he has Rhys arching and writhing against the cushions.

Rhys tries to splay his legs wider and whines in frustration when his trousers stop him, he starts clawing at his waistcoat and shirt, feeling trapped by the fabric and wanting as much skin contact as possible.

Jack helps, sliding the tie off and unbuttoning the shirt with his free hand. He stops when he sees Rhys’s tattoos, a look of pleased surprise on his face. He traces the swirl on Rhys’s neck and then slowly follows the blue ink patterns to where they circle his nipple.

“Well, well. Didn’t think you were the type kitten.” He flicks his thumb over the pebbled nipple and raises his eyebrow at Rhys in silent question.

“College. Girlfriend.” Rhys huffs out, it’s hard to form coherent thought with Jack thumbing him like that but he soldiers on, “Everyone was getting them. Convinced me to get the one on my neck. Decided I liked it. Got a bigger one.” He gasps when Jack leans down to suck the nipple into his mouth.

Rhys clamped down on Jacks fingers and finally dared to run his flesh hand through the man’s silver-streaked hair to ground himself. He whimpers quietly. Jack’s fingers were so long and thick, probing him, stretching him. Meanwhile his nipple started to sting, the small swipes of tongue snaking in to tease the tip sending shockwaves all the way down to his balls.

Jack eventually stopped his oral assault with one last bruising suck and took a moment admiring the large red mark that he had left seeping through blue ink over his employee’s pec.

The telltale sound of his belt and zip clicking open has Rhys suddenly craning his neck up to get a good look at what Jack’s packing. Jack pulls his full length out, stroking from base to tip to harden it, he was trying to be sexy but the slack-jawed expression of rapt fascination on Rhys’s face had him snorting a laugh and then he couldn’t take his own display seriously.

There was always some speculation around the station as to whether Handsome Jack’s “I have a big dick” arrogance held any weight or if the man was overcompensating.

Apparently he wasn’t.

His cock is a dark tan brown, long, thick and flared at the head, jutting out from under a surprisingly neat curl of brown pubic hair, although with a man as vain as Jack; Rhys thinks perhaps a little manscaping isn’t out of the question.

Rhys’s mouth waters as Jack shifts further up his body and that swinging pendulum cock moves closer and closer to Rhys’s hungry lips. Jack’s hand settles in his hair, tattooed wrist arcing up in his line of sight.

“Hold still.” Jack commands and gradually slips himself into Rhys’s mouth.

Rhys’s eyes droop shut, he’s in heaven. Jack is a little salty but Rhys doesn’t have time to catalogue the taste before the head is nudging him in the tonsils in a deliberate attempt to choke him. He’s never had much of a gag reflex and lets it slide all the way down until large balls hit his chin. He’s so full.

“Fuck kiddo!” Jack gasps. He sounds impressed and thrusts experimentally.

The grip on his hair tightens when he starts to moan and soon Jack is thrusting hard enough that his balls are audibly smacking Rhys in the chin.

“Ah! You’re like a living cocksleeve. Fuck that’s good!”

Rhys preens under the praise and concentrates on breathing through his nose, saliva and precum start to pool in his mouth and his throat burns where it reflexively tries to close around Jack’s length.

“Ah! Okay, ok I’ve got to stop.” Jack pulls his dick out and lets the drooling head rest against Rhys’s lip. Rhys can’t resist, he flicks his tongue out to taste.

Jack shudders. “You are definitely coming back at some point” his gaze is heated, “gonna put you under my desk all day, keep my cock nice and warm while I let you hump against my shoe like an animal. You’d do that for me wouldn’t you Rhyise?”

“Yes!” Rhys mouths against a long vane under Jack’s shaft.

Without warning Jack is off Rhys and flipping him over so he’s on his elbows and knees, ass in the air. Rhys has a moment to shuffle into a more comfortable stance and then Jack (who can apparently open and put on a condom one handed since his other hand stays on Rhys’s hip) begins to breach his hole.

“I know I’m not good with faces but damn! How’d I never notice this ass before?” jack asks, palming at Rhys’s firm cheeks as he enters.

Rhys giggles almost hysterically.

Jack’s thrusts start controlled but soon devolve into wild pounding. The frame of the couch squeaks, heavy gasps and wet slapping echoes through the large office.

“I’m not going to last, shit! You close kitten?”

Rhys can only whine in response, his face mashed into the cushions, Jack’s dick is nailing his prostate on every hard thrust and Rhys’s bionic hand actually rips part of the couch where it’s griping the fabric for dear life.

An unexpected swipe of a callused thumb over his cockhead has Rhys arching taut like a man electrocuted.

He comes in thick spurts, ruining the tassels of one of the throw-pillows in the process and squeezes tight around Jack who grunts and continues to stroke Rhys’s dick through his orgasm.

After his heartbeat slows to a dull roar in his ears Rhys lifts his head up, it’s only then he realises that Jack came just after he did and now they’re both panting in unison.

“Oh yeah, I needed that.”

Rhys murmurs in agreement.

A sharp smack to his rear startles him and then Rhys has to stifle a cry when Jack pulls out all at once. No afterglow when your partner is a sadistic bastard he supposes.

“You know pumpkin-” Jack asks, shucking off the condom and throwing it somewhere to his right, “I thought this was one and done kind of deal but I gotta say, that was one of the better fucks I’ve had in a long time.”

Rhys furrows his brow at the backwards compliment. It’s also a bit weird being fully nude (apart from his blue and yellow socks) while Jack zips up and straightens out the many layers of clothes he never took off.

“How about we go to dinner huh? My treat, see where the evening takes us.” He winks.

Rhys’s inner fanboy does a little somersault. “You mean like a date?”

Jack scoffs, “what? No. I don’t date dudes. That would be gay.”

Rhys blinks and bites his tongue. He isn’t touching that argument with a ten foot pole. The man’s denial aside; having a romantic dinner with Handsome Jack was one of Rhys’s all time fantasies.

“I’d love to have dinner with you Jack, tonight or?”

“Eh maybe tomorrow, I’ll have Meg check my schedule and give you a buzz. Besides! Don’t you have a new office to move into today?”

Rhys grins, he sure does.

He is surprised when Jack grabs him by the jaw and slots their mouths together.

The kiss is sweet and soft, Jack licks at his lip as they part, making his toes curl.

Jack hovers an inch from his nose and whispers, “Oh and if anyone asks you can tell them I boned you and that It was amazing.”

“It was amazing.”

“Atta-boy!”

He claps him on the shoulder and marches off towards his desk. “You can show yourself out now kitten” he calls back.

Rhys sighs and gathers his stuff. There was a charming and attentive man under all those layers of jack-assness, like the one he saw smiling in a picture with his wife and daughter. It was a shame he could only ever catch brief glimpses of it before CEO Jack came back to the surface.

He walks out of Jack’s office straightening his tie, he was tempted to just leave it off but he did have a department to go back to and a new boss should probably set an example by wearing one.

“Rhys!”

Rhys smirks when he hears Vasquez shout from down a hallway.

“Hay Rhys” he jogs up and stands in the way, “I er… saw that announcement, crazy, crazy stuff. What say we go and get a couple of beers and celebrate? Maybe tell me… what happened exactly…”

Internally Rhys doesn’t know whether to scoff, crow or cringe. Not an hour into the job and Hugo was already brown-nosing, trying to back pedal out of all the shitty things he’d ever done as Rhys’s superior. It was probably eating him up knowing that his rival in the office had somehow done the unthinkable and gotten on Handsome Jack’s good side. Vasquez is an even bigger fan of their CEO than Rhys if that’s at all possible and would do anything to be in that position, and bearing that in mind Rhys know exactly what to say to him.

“Hugo, Hugo. You heard Jack, I’m not allowed to discuss the parameters of how I got my promotion.”

Vasquez’s face screws up like he bit into lemon rind before evening out into a fake smile.

“But there is one thing I’m allowed to talk about” Rhys doesn’t even try to hide the vicious grin spreading across his features, “come with me to my new office and let me tell you alllll about it.”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> "Tech department" is the vague name I gave to Rhys's job because IT didn't sound right to me and I didn't know what else to call it. I don't think it matters anyway.
> 
> I hope you liked it! please leave a comment or kudos if you did it feeds my writing.


End file.
